Video conferencing includes a set of technologies to facilitate two-way audio and video communication between two endpoints or multidirectional communication between more than two endpoints. In some examples, videoconferencing is distinguished from videotelephony in that videotelephony is between individual users and videoconferencing is between multiple users or one or more groups of users.
Videoconferencing often requires specialized equipment. For example, some videoconferencing systems include oversized monitors, dedicated rooms, and/or high bandwidth communication equipment. These types of videoconferencing boardrooms may be very expensive. Simpler systems are less expensive but cannot provide the panoramic views of high end videoconferencing systems.